WCI/Warner Home Video Warning Screens
These FBI Warning Screens are from WCI Home Video/'Warner Home Video'. 1978-1981 File:WCI_Home_Video_Warning.JPG|The Warning Screen from WCI/Warner Home Video. This is the WCI Home Video/Warner Home Video Warning Screen. WCI stands for Warner Communications, Inc. The Sepia and B&W versions were spotted on old films. As seen on VHS and Betamax Tapes, such as Kiki ''(1931), ''The Candidate (1972), Every Which Way But Loose (1978), Superman (1978), "10" (1979), The Exorcist (1973), Exorcist II: The Heretic (1977), The Main Event (1979) and more. This FBI warning screen has also been used for MPI Home Video. 1981-2004 These are three versions of Warner Home Video Warning Screens. 1981-1987 File:Warner_Home_Video_Warning_-1.JPG|The Warner Home Video Warning Screen with the "Title 17" detail on a white background. This is the first Warner Home Video warning screen for VHS and Betamax tapes, especially the "Title 17" detail on the white background. As seen on Superman (1978), Superman II (1980), Superman III (1983), Mean Streets (1973), Oh, God! ''(1977), ''Oh, God! Book II (1980), Oh, God! Book III - The Devil (1984), The Mackintosh Man (1973), Firefox (1982), The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1979), Never Say Never Again (1983), Grand Theft Auto (1977), Death Wish II (1982), Personal Best (1982), The Man With Two Brains (1982), Excalibur (1981), The Looney, Looney, Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (1981), Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1,001 Rabbit Tales (1982) and more. This warning screen has also been used for RKO Home Video, GoodTimes Home Entertainment, Prism Entertainment, and Embassy Home Entertainment/Nelson Entertainment. 1980, 1981, 1983, 1987, 1992, 1999, 2004 File:Warner_Home_Video_Warning_2.JPG|The Warner Home Video Warning Screen with the "Title 17" Detail on a black background, as seen on "Risky Business" (1983) on a laserdisc. This is the second Warner Home Video warning screen for laserdiscs, especially the white text of "Title 17" detail on black background. As seen on Kiki ''(1931) on home video and ''Risky Business (1983) on laserdisc. 1984-2004 File:Warner_Home_Video_Warning_3.JPG|The Warner Home Video Warning Screen with the "$250,000 fine" detail on a black background. This is the third Warner Home Video warning screen for videotapes (includes VHS and Betamax), laserdiscs and DVDs, especially the "$250,000 fine" detail on black background. This warning screen has also been used for Orion Home Video '''(albeit with a rounded side), '''Filmways Home Video (albeit with a rounded side), Magnum Entertainment, Diamond Entertainment, Cannon Video, View-Master Video, Sony Wonder (for Kidsongs eras), KidVision (like Sony Wonder, for Kidsongs eras), Warner Music Vision (albeit with a rounded side), WarnerVision Entertainment, Dualstar Video, SouthGate Entertainment (for Shapiro Glickenhaus eras, albeit with a rounded side), Warner Reprise Video (albeit with a rounded side), MCA Music Video, Rhino Home Video (with shadows on "WARNING"), Continental Video, Cinema Group Home Video, Strand VCI Entertainment/Strand Home Video, VideoTec, and Feature Films for Humanites/Feature Films for Families (except it rather has "Title 17" details). As seen on VHS tapes and DVD discs such as Gremlins (1984), City Heat (1984), Police Academy (1984), Krush Groove (1985), After Hours (1985), The Killing Fields (1984), Tightrope (1984), The Goonies (1985), Pee-Wee's Big Adventure (1985), Ladyhawke (1985) The Color Purple (1985), Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird (1985), Fandargo (1985), Pale Rider (1985), Police Academy 2: Their First Assignment (1985), Lost in America (1985), Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome (1985), Cobra (1986), Police Academy 3: Back in Training (1986), Little Shop of Horrors (1986), Police Academy 4: Citizens of Patrol (1987), Over the Top (1987), Burglar (1987), Superman IV: The Quest for Peace (1987), Lethal Weapon (1987), Full Metal Jacket (1987), The Witches of Eastwick (1987), It's Alive III: Island of the Alive (1987), Police Academy 5: Assignment Miami Beach (1988), Beetlejuice (1988), Dangerous Liaisons (1988), Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988), Caddyshack II (1988), Stand and Deliver (1988), Arthur 2: On the Rocks (1988), Salsa: The Motion Picture (1988), Next of Kin (1989), Tango & Cash (1989), Second Sight (1989), Police Academy 6: City Under Siege (1989), Batman (1989), Lethal Weapon 2 (1989), The Witches (1989/1990), Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990), My Blue Heaven (1990), The Bonfire of the Vanities (1990), The Nutcracker Prince (1990), Presumed Innocent (1990), Out for Justice (1991), Curly Sue (1991), The Last Boy Scout (1991), J.F.K. (1991), Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991), Pure Country (1992), Under Seige (1992), Batman Returns (1992), Freejack (1991/1992), Final Analysis (1992), Passenger 57 (1992), Lethal Weapon 3 (1992), Dennis the Menace (1993), Free Willy '' (1993), ''True Romance (1993), Demolition Man (1993), The Man Without a Face (1993), Point of no Return (1993), The Crush (1993), Maverick (1994), Little Giants (1994), Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles (1994), A Troll in the Central Park (1994), Thumbelina (1994), Batman Animated: Mask of the Phantasm (1993), Black Beauty (1994), Police Academy: Mission to Moscow (1994), Natural Born Killers (1994), Disclosure (1994), Outbreak (1995), Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home (1995), Richie Rich (1994), Under Siege 2: Dark Territory (1995), Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (1994), Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (1995), Batman Forever (1995), Mars Attacks! (1996), Twister (1996), Eraser (1996), A Time to Kill (1996), Tin Cup (1996), Heat (1995), Bad Moon (1996), Space Jam (1996), Joe's Apartment (1996), Michael (1996), Free Willy 3: The Rescue (1997), L.A. Confidential (1997), Selena (1997), Conspiracy Theory (1997), Cat's Don't Dance (1997), Batman & Robin (1997), Absolute Power (1997), Lethal Weapon 4 (1998), Sphere (1998), Batman Animated: SubZero (1998), Quest for Camelot, (1998), Wild Wild West (1999), Pokémon: The First Movie (1999), The King and I (1999), The Iron Giant (1999), Red Planet (2000), Space Cowboys (2000), Pokémon: The Movie 2000 (2000), MVP: Most Valuable Primate (2000), Wakko's Wish (1999), Tweety's High Flying Adventure (2000), Romeo Must Die (2000), The Perfect Storm (2000), Pay it Forward (2000), Miss Congeniality (2000), Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001), A Walk to Remember (2002), Cats & Dogs (2001), Pokémon 3: The Movie (2001), Driven (2001), A.I. - Artificial Intelligence (2001), Hearts in Atlantis (2001), Thir13en Ghosts (2001), Scooby-Doo: The Movie (2002), Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002), Ghost Ship (2002), Collateral Damage (2002), Showtime (2002), Queen of the D***** (2002), The Adventures of Pluto Nash (2002), The Matrix (1999), The Matrix Reloaded (2003), The Matrix Revolutions (2003), The Animatrix (2003), Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003), The Last Samurai (2003), Gothika (2003), Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003), Dreamcatcher (2003), Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004), Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) and more. 1998-2004 The warning screen is the same as the Hemdale Home Video warning screen, but in a different way. As seen on DVD, such as Codename: Kids Next Door episodes, Looney Tunes: Golden Collection Volume 1 (2003), and other Cartoon Network/Looney Tunes/Trollz/WHV-releated DVDs. 2002-2004 The warning screen is the same as the Columbia TriStar Home Video/Entertainment (now Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) DVD warning screen from 1996-2004. As seen on DVD, such as Terminator 3: Rise Of The Machines (2003). 2004-2013 File:Warner_Home_Video_Warning_2004.JPG|This is the Warner Home Video Warning Screen from 2004, especially with the FBI Anti-Piracy Warning shield. This is the Warner Home Video Warning Screen with the FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Seal. This was also used for Bandai Entertainment and New Line Home Entertainment. On some cases, the warning screen is in Fullscreen format. As seen on VHS tapes and DVD discs, such as Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Movie (2004), Troy (2004), The Polar Express (2004), Constatine (2005), Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005), Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005), Batman Begins (2005), The Jacket (2005), The Dukes of Hazzard (2005), Corpse Bride (2006), Superman: Brainiac Attacks (2006), Superman Returns (2006), Beerfest (2006), Unaccompanied Minors (2006), The Good German (2006), Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007), The Brave One (2007), 300 (2007), TMNT (2007), Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2007), The Reaping (2007), Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Academy Award Animation Collection: 15 Winners (2008), It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown: Remastered Edition (2008), A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving: Remastered Edition (2008), The Dark Knight (2008), 10,000 B.C. (2008), Catwoman (2004) and more. 2009-2013 File:Warner Home Video Warning 2009.JPG|This is the Warner Home Video warning screen with the Supporting the Anti-Piracy seal. This is the Warner Home Video Warning Screen with the Support Anti-Piracy Seal. As seen on DVDs and Blu-Ray discs such as The Green Mile (1999), Terminator: Salvation (2009), Where the Wild Things Are (2009), Casablanca (1942), The Rite (2011), Journey 2: The Mysterious Island (2012), Contagion (2011), A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), New Year's Eve (2011), A Harold & Kumar Christmas (2011), Sherlock Holmes (2009), Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2011), Dolphin Tale (2011), Happy Feet Two (2011), Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2008-09 TV series), Yogi Bear (2010) and more. 2012-Present This is the Warner Home Video Warning Screen with the FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Seal and the U.S. Homeland Security Investigations badge. As seen on Chernobyl Diaries (2012), Rock of Ages (2012), The Conjuring (2013), The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (2012), The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug (2013), Pacific Rim (2013), Argo (2012), Magic Mike (2012), Man of Steel (2013), The Dark Knight Rises (2012) and more. International Warning Screens United Kingdom 1980s-2005 Warning: On a blue background, white Warning text scrolls up in smaller print. Variant: On early tapes, the text is shorter and scrolls at a faster rate. Also, a duplication screen appears before it. FX/SFX: The text scrolling. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on British tapes and DVDs. Until 1986, the warning appeared at the start of the tape. After that, it only appeared at the end. One of the last releases to have it at the front is the rental VHS of Police Academy 2: Their First Assignment. Scare Factor: None. 2000-present Warning: On a black background, a white warning text in Arial (with WARNING in red above it), and then the text changes multiple times in different languages (with the Name of the country above it) after a few moments. FX/SFX: None, but the text changes languages in a split second. Availability: Seen on UK DVDs after the films. Australia 1980-1986 Warning: We see the Warning screen scrolling up. On a white background, there is the blue underlined word "WARNING" in a large futuristic font. Below it is blue Warning text in a Kabel font. FX/SFX: The text scrolling. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on the company's Australian releases of the era. Scare Factor: None. 1986-2004 Warning: On a white background, blue Warning text scrolls up in a Courier font and in capitals. FX/SFX: The text scrolling. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on Australian VHS and DVD releases by the company, as well as MGM's Australian releases from 1990 to 2000. Scare Factor: None. Category:FBI Warning Screen Category:FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screen Category:WCI/Warner Home Video Screen Category:Warning Screen Category:Current Warning Screens Category:Strand VCI Entertainment/Strand Home Video Warning Screen Category:Time Warner